


The Gale in Her Hands

by MarsDragon



Category: Fatal Fury
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Overstimulation, Pin-headed son of an ice-cream maker dominated by fowl ruler of Southtown!, Sex Toys, Shaving, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: Terri and Andy Bogard came to kill Geese Howard, the woman who killed their mother.It doesn't go as planned.





	The Gale in Her Hands

Terri dropped under Geese's straight punch and went for the legs in a vicious sweep that knocked her opponent to the floor, but before she could follow up, that damn girl with the pole was on her and Terri had to jump back. Geese was getting up and Terri cursed, but Andy was coming in with that divebomb attack from above so she decided to leave it to her sister. The girl with the pole - Billie? Something like that - wasn't giving Terri a chance to get past her anyway. Only way out was through and that suited Terri just fine.

"Didn't I already kick your ass once today?" Terri snapped, blocking a downswing. She had to wait for an opening, get inside the girl's guard. Hanging back just let Billie bring that pole into play. It wouldn't take long, the girl was still reeling from their earlier fight.

"Not enough!" Billie spun her pole around, keeping Terri from getting close. But she was breathing hard and the bloody scrapes and bruises on her bare arms said she wasn't going to be able to keep it up. "Long as I'm alive you're not getting to Ms. Geese!"

"Okay!" When the pole stopped spinning, Terri was ready. She came in with a charging energy punch that took her straight past the overarm poke and right into Billie's torso. She felt it hit, heard all the air come out of Billie at once, followed up with a solid uppercut to her jaw and then a knee to the stomach while the girl was standing there trying to get air back into her lungs.

Billie dropped like a rock. 

Terri shook her knuckles and stepped over the body. The girl made a feeble attempt to get up, but she was down and they both knew it. Next up....

Geese had Andy by the throat. 

Terri stopped. Andy hung there, clawing at Geese's fingers as she dangled two feet above the ground. Blood trickled out of Andy's mouth and Geese was just smiling, the same way she'd smiled when she'd killed their mother-

No. _No._ Terri raced forward, coming in low with a short kick - Geese tossed Andy away like a sack of garbage and blocked Terri without even trying - Terri went high with a couple jabs that got through, bloodying Geese's nose but not doing any real damage, then she swung into a snap kick that connected and put some distance between them. A quick glance showed Andy trying to get up before all Terri could afford to think about was Geese.

They circled each other for a bit, watching the other warily. Geese went into a wide, sweeping kick aimed at Terri's shoulder, Terri blocked. Terri threw a wave of energy at Geese, Geese jumped backwards. It took her out of Terri's reach so she had to rush in again, just in time to meet a palm to her sternum. 

Terri rocked back but stayed on her feet. God, that hurt. The pain radiated from her chest, pulsing in time with her pounding heart. Her arms were sore and aching, she was panting hard - but she could feel the difference between her and Geese. She had the barest sliver of an edge, fueled by grief and honed by ten years of relentless training. There was no way in hell she was going to lose here. 

She threw herself forward again, sidestepping the next strike and hammering Geese's stomach in retaliation. A low kick cracked solid against Geese's knee, another couple jabs to the face got her in the eye, and Terri started to feel like she could do this, that her mother's revenge was in reach, and she let that wild, hopeful feeling carry her up and over in a vicious axe kick aimed straight for Geese's head.

A hand closed around her ankle and she went flying. Terri met the ground with a crack, more pain shot through her chest, and she barely got herself together enough to block Geese's own wave of energy. It smashed against her forearms like a freezing gale and she grit her teeth against the impact. Her head was spinning after that little trick, but she was still in the fight. It would take a hell of a lot more than that to beat Terri Bogard. She got up on one knee, spitting blood and saliva but _ready_ when she heard Andy's yelp of pain.

Andy was on her knees and surrounded by Geese's goons. One arm was twisted behind her back, and as Terri watched the goon holding her dragged it higher, making Andy wince. Another goon had a gun.

"Terri-" Andy gasped, "Terri, run! Don't worry about me-" Her words cut off with a noise of pain.

"Andy!" 

"Run and I'll kill her just like your mother." Geese's voice was calm as she collected herself. She wiped her face and looked at the blood, expression unreadable, then tossed it away. 

Terri glared. "Coward."

"I don't need to listen to the barking of a beaten dog," Geese sneered back.

"The kickboxer got away, ma'am. My most sincere apologies. We have teams looking for her right now and are doubling security on the tower. She won't get another chance," one of the goons reported. Terri's stomach twisted in fear. She'd led Jun into this mess. She should have told her to stay home, to not get involved with Terri and Andy's quest for revenge - but it was too late now. All she could do was pray Jun had the sense to get out and not come back.

"Catch her soon. I don't need the trouble." Geese glanced over her shoulder to where more goons were helping Billie sit up. "You're still too soft, Billie. Get stronger."

"Sorry, boss."

"But this was an unusual opponent." Geese's ice blue eyes fell back on Terri as she walked forward, smooth as a cat after prey. 

Terri dragged herself to her feet. If she was going to die, it was going to be standing up. Geese stopped in front of her, looking her up and down and sizing her up like...like livestock. Terri's fists clenched beside her. Geese's bloody lips and rapidly darkening eye were a cold comfort, but they were all she had. 

"Bogard's daughters... At least one turned out strong." Geese stroked her fingers down Terri's cheek, a cold smile on her face. Terri resisted the urge to flinch away and kept her eyes right on Geese's, even as the fingers slid down her neck and shoulder, leaving faint, nervous prickles in their wake. 

"The hell do you want?" Terri asked when Geese's hand was just resting heavy and warm on her upper arm. She'd expected to get tossed out the window, or at least a beating. Not whatever the hell this was.

Geese's eyes flicked down again as her smile widened, showing off a set of perfect teeth stained red. "You."

Terri had the sudden, horrifying vision of her and Billie standing behind Geese, one on each side. A pair of obedient attack dogs ready to beat, maim, and kill on Geese's word. 

She shook her head in numb disbelief. She wanted to refuse. She wanted to spit in Geese's eye and tell her to go to hell. But the goon still had the gun to Andy's head and Andy was the only family she had left-

Geese stepped closer and wrapped her arm around Terri's shoulder like they were best friends. Her cold eyes got closer and closer and Terri flinched back just before their lips met.

What?

Terri was frozen in disbelief for a long second, long enough for Geese to press their bodies together and bite at Terri's lower lip. Long enough for her other hand to tangle in Terri's hair and her tongue to invade into Terri's mouth like an oncoming storm.

It tasted like blood.

Terri punched blindly, on pure instinct. She felt her fist connect with Geese's stomach - it didn't do much, they were too close for anything but irritation - and stomped as hard as she could on one stupid, socked foot. _That_ got a reaction; Geese pulled back with blood in her eyes and her fingers tightening painfully in Terri's hair, but with a bit of extra room Terri could reach out and slam her own head right into Geese's sharp little nose. 

They separated gracelessly, stumbling back like a couple of brawling drunks. Terri grinned to see the brand-new trickle of blood running down Geese's face under locks of carefully styled hair knocked loose, but wiping her mouth didn't remove the memory of those lips on her own. Her lips, her scalp, her chest all tingled with the memory of Geese's weight up against her body. 

Geese straightened in front of her, but not to a fighting stance. Just pulled herself up and snapped out: "Two fingers!"

Two...? Realization dawned. "Wait-!"

Andy didn't make a sound, but the two little snaps of breaking fingers were clear in the silent room.

Terri dropped out of her stance as all her fire and anger drained away instantly. Revenge, payback, justice...she wanted all of those, but not without Andy. Not if they'd hurt her sister.

Geese closed the distance between them again, standing close enough Terri could feel the heat of her body and the soft brush of her breath. She smiled, all teeth. "You won't repeat that mistake."

"Terri!" Andy's voice was still strong, still full of determination...with the faintest edge of pain. "Stop worrying about me and kill her! This is what we trained for!"

She could fight. She could kill Geese and avenge their mother. But what good was that, if it cost her the only person she had left? If Geese just wanted her body...she could have it. It was a small price, really. Terri swallowed hard, not missing the way Geese's eyes tracked the movement. As long as they were alive, they'd have another chance. 

"Ninja fight to the death! I'm prepared for this, no matter what the outcome!"

"Sorry, Andy. I...I can't. I just can't." Terri's voice sounded strange even to her. It was soft and quiet. That's right. She'd never heard herself sound defeated before. 

"Terri-!" Andy's cry turned pained and cut off with a heavy thump. Terri forced herself to stay still.

Geese's hands were on her shoulders, stroking the bare skin. "Defeat is a good look on you," she murmured too close to Terri's ears. "That's the kind of look you should wear for the rest of your life." Her hands slid downward as she continued. "You're the first person to land a strike on me in some time, you know. That's...exciting."

"That's why you're doing this?" Terri said with clear disbelief, because 'you get wet for getting your ass kicked?' was too dangerous. 

Geese spread her hands, her outstretched thumbs stroking down Terri's breasts. It was soft and warm and made her skin crawl under her clothes, but she kept her hands still and her chin high. Geese's smile was sharp enough to draw blood. "I make it a point to pay back my debts." Her thumbs stopped right on Terri's nipples and pressed down, and something inside Terri twisted oddly. "Every blow, of course, and... I realised after I killed Jenn that I'd let her off too easily. I had so much more to pay her back for. And now you're here. Her daughter." Her lips brushed Terri's cheek and left a smear of something wet behind.

Fine. Terri would be proud to take her mother's place. If she could just be half as strong as Mom had been, it would be fine. Geese's perfume was choking her and her skin tingled and god she wanted to fight back, but...strength was more than punching. It was fine.

Geese shoved, hard, and threw in a nasty kick that hurt like the dickens to boot. Terri stumbled backwards and did not fall on her ass, thank you very much. She still had that dignity. "Clean her up," Geese ordered, her eyes never leaving Terri. "But not too much. I like the blood."

Terri looked straight at the bitch and wiped the blood off her mouth right before the goons dragged her away. 

* * *

"Now this," the goon said, "is a two way radio. Make any trouble for these nice ladies and, well...your sister's still got eight more fingers, capisce?"

The goon wore his slightly ill-fitting suit and sunglasses in a way that suggested he thought watching gangster movies and going to the gym occasionally made him a badass. Terri had laid out more of his kind than she'd had hot meals and the itch to bury her foot in his stomach was strong...but she just nodded and kept her mouth shut. 

She hadn't been planning on making trouble anyway. Geese had already proven she wasn't fucking around.

The silent group of women bundled her over to the fancy tub in the middle of the biggest, fanciest bathroom she'd ever seen. It was bigger than the entire apartment she'd lived in as a kid and it was all clean tile and marble with no cracks or mold anywhere. Under all the hatred and fear, Terri was a little amazed at how rich people lived. 

She was sat down at the edge of the tub and the women started cleaning her up in earnest. Her hair was taken down, combed, and put back; she was daubed with washcloths and towels until the ground-in dirt disappeared without touching any of her sluggishly bleeding cuts and scrapes; her arms and legs were shaved bare; her shoes and socks disappeared; she was wiped and dried and perfumed until she sneezed. On some level, Terri thought maybe she should hate the women, or at least be angry that they were helping set her up for trouble, but they all looked so fragile and beaten down. You did what you had to do to keep you and your family alive, Terri knew, but working for Geese had to be a special kind of misery. 

Right on cue, Geese showed up. 

She'd traded out her fighting outfit - whatever you called those clothes - for a bright red cocktail dress that mostly seemed there to show off how much she wasn't wearing underneath. She'd washed off the blood and her hair had been expertly put back into place, but they hadn't even tried to cover up the bruises all over her body. She wore them like badges of honor. 

Terri glared as Geese stalked closer, but that was all she could do and they both knew it. The women bowed and silently slid away, leaving only one kneeling beside Terri's legs by the time Geese was there to look down on both of them. The dress had a giant feathered collar. It looked absolutely ridiculous, and Terri could only wish she dared say so out loud. 

"You clean up well," Geese said, reaching out to stroke her hand up Terri's tension-tightened stomach and under her shirt. The shirt was rucked up out of the way and Geese was tracing the edges of Terri's bra with a cool, calculating look in her eyes. "Cut this off," she ordered.

"Wait-!" Terri's hands flew up before she could stop them, only to hover awkwardly around her shoulders. "I'll take it off, okay? Just give me a second-" It sucked, but good sports bras cost an arm and a leg. Geese was going to get her naked no matter what, might as well spare her poor wallet.

"Hands down." Geese's voice was freezing cold. 

Terri slowly put her hands back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the goon with the radio equally slowly lowering it from his mouth. 

Geese's smirk and the woman approaching with scissors ate up enough of Terri's attention she forgot about the woman at her feet until hands were on her hips and pulling her shorts down. "Sto-!" came out before she could stop it, but Terri had just enough wits left to clamp her mouth shut before the rest of the word could escape. Lips pressed together, she pushed herself up so the woman could get her shorts and panties down. 

The edge of the tub was skin-pricklingly cold on her skin. 

"Cut those off too," Geese ordered with a downward flick of her eyes. The woman with the scissors nodded as she carefully lifted Terri’s arms and shirt to get at the bra apparently without considering that maybe, Terri would take off her shirt if asked. Either way the bra came away her in hands while the other woman knelt between Terri's awkwardly spread legs. Scissors, warm cloth, shaving gel, and Terri fought to hold still and to think of this as the same thing as the working-over she'd just gotten, just...lower. 

Geese smoothly stepped behind Terri and pulled her close, so Terri's head landed right between her breasts and jeez, she really wasn't wearing anything under that dress. At least not up top. It was weird to think she was pressed against the only soft parts Geese had. Weird, uncomfortable, and a little bit sad.

One of Geese's hands wrapped around Terri's stomach, the other one right across her breasts, and they both trapped her arms by her sides. Terri just held still and tried to ignore how hard her heart was pounding, how many people were watching her, and how warm Geese's skin was against her own. It made the entire room feel colder by contrast.

The woman slowly slid the razor down Terri's mound. It was sharp and didn't hurt a bit, but...it felt strange. She'd never bothered shaving anything before. The woman's work was cool and methodical, heck, downright clinical, and it probably wouldn't be any worse than a visit to the doctor if Geese hadn't been right there, watching with a hot, heavy gaze Terri could feel weighing on her skin. She could hear Geese's breaths and feel the dark laugh in every single one, just like she could feel the rapid, eager pulse of Geese's heart.

Her own was starting to match it, and that was worst of all.

"After thinking about it, it's a good thing I have you instead of Jenn," Geese murmured. Her hand started kneading Terri's breast and all Terri could do was shudder in her arms. "I always did prefer blondes."

Her mother had had beautiful dark hair. All the women surrounding them were blonde. Terri's mind shied away from the implications as the woman quickly finished the top and pushed her legs apart even more to start on her pussy directly. And all the while Geese's thumb was pinching and rubbing her nipple, a rough touch that made her insides clench and twist. Tension was building in Terri like a live wire, but all she could do was grit her teeth until the woman rinsed her off - cold! - patted a soft, fluffy towel all around, and silently stepped away.

"Very nice. I may have to give you a bonus, Kat." Geese said, running her hand up Terri's thigh and across her mound, too smooth and too close. 

The woman bowed. She pulled Terri's shorts up for her, quick and efficient as she'd pulled them down in the first place, and filed away to wherever she waited when she wasn't making girls over for Geese's pleasure. All the other women were already gone. Terri couldn't see which door they used, she was too busy getting hauled off her feet and clasped to Geese's side like a doll. 

Geese licked drops of dried, tacky blood off Terri's jaw, warm, wet, and maddening. Her breasts pressed against Terri's back, the feathers on her stupid, _stupid_ collar tickled Terri's bare shoulders, and her hand slid below where Terri's belt would have been, if her shorts had been put back on properly. "Every blow," she whispered against Terri's ear. "I'm looking forward to this."

The goons by the door bowed as Geese walked and Terri was dragged into the bedroom. 

* * *

"Hey hey hey, the stray dog cleans up nice!" Billie gave Terri sharp-toothed leer from her comfortable spot on an armchair. Her eyes raked up and down Terri's body, resting just a bit too long on Geese's hand before settling on Terri's breasts. Was that jealousy in her eyes? Whatever it was, it was gone in a flash, leaving only a satisfied nod of approval. "Real nice. I like it."

Andy was kneeling beside the armchair, hands tied behind her back and eyes closed. Her face was calm, but Terri could see the tension in her shoulders. There were bruises on her face and arms Terri knew hadn't been there before and her outfit had a new tear on one shoulder. Any more and the little scraps of clothing Andy swore made up a traditional Shiranui ninja gi would fall right off. 

But all of those were nothing compared to Billie's stick resting a few inches from her head. For her sister's sake Terri bit back 'better a stray than a lapdog' and just grit out, "Thanks, I like your look too."

Billie blinked like she wasn't sure how to respond to that one. Then she remembered the black eye, chipped tooth, and all the other injuries Terri had left and her face contorted into a vicious snarl. She ground her stick into Andy's temple, barely getting a wince in return, but her hate-filled eyes were only for Terri. 

Geese's fingers dug into Terri's hip, keeping her from wiping that look off Billie's face for good. "Leave her out of this," was the only thing she could say. 

"Ha...I cannot allow defiance to go unpunished. She's not worth my personal attention," her hand slid over Terri's skin in a parody of a caress, "but the least she can do is watch and learn from her sister. So open your eyes, girl!" 

Andy opened one eye to glare at Geese. There was a flash of apology when her gaze found Terri, but it was quickly replaced with iron determination. Well, at least Terri could take some strength from that. As long as Andy was still in the fight, so was Terri. They'd make it through this together.

Geese's breath was warm and soft on her cheek. "You shouldn't taunt Billie anymore. I can't always control her, you know. But now...kiss me." 

Terri swallowed hard. Right. Her heart sunk in her chest as she turned to face Geese, who grinned in vicious superiority. It didn't seem like the right time to explain that the kiss earlier had been her first, so she placed her hands on Geese's shoulders, closed her eyes, and leaned in. 

There was some sort of noise from Andy but Terri didn't dare open her eyes to find out what it meant. Geese was absolutely still beneath her and she had no idea what to do. She leaned in a little closer, pressing herself up against Geese as tightly as possible and ignored the churn in her stomach at the feel of the murderer's body against her own. After a second or two she realised her lips were still tightly shut and that probably wasn't what Geese wanted and if she wanted to get Andy out of this all right she needed to do it like in the movies. Terri opened her mouth and experimentally poked her tongue out to brush against Geese's lips. They tasted like lipstick. 

She was shoved away. Terri stumbled back and caught herself just before Geese grabbed her arm and pulled her right back off balance, using Terri's momentum combined with raw force to shove her straight into the wall. She hit it with a solid crack and stood there stunned for a few long, dizzy moments, until Geese was in front of her and using a fistful of her shirt to haul her forward. 

"Pay attention." 

Then Terri was slammed back into the wall, this time with Geese's full weight on top of her. Geese's mouth found hers while Geese's hands wrapped around her body. One clenched in her hair, the other grabbed her ass to bring their hips together. Her own hands fluttered in the air and ended back on Geese's shoulders in a pathetic attempt to keep her balance while Geese's tongue plundered her mouth. 

It was inescapable. Her mouth was pried open and devoured. Geese's lips, teeth, and tongue all assaulted her at once until she couldn't breathe while Geese shoved one thigh right between Terri's legs and forced her down on it. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But it was hot and desperate and the dull ache in her pussy wasn't just the seam of her shorts getting ground into the flesh. 

Terri shifted her leg, trying to regain a bit of balance in one of the few moments when Geese relented for the sole reason that they both still needed to breathe, and Geese wrapped her own legs around it and - 

Jesus. She really _wasn't_ wearing anything under that dress. 

Geese pulled away, her breath rough and her face triumphant. The hand on Terri's ass gave a couple experimental squeezes, but for the most part she seemed content to watch Terri pant and gasp her way back to breathing normally. "That's how you kiss. Remember it."

Was that it? Fine. Terri surged forward and got to enjoy one split second of surprise on Geese's face before their mouths collided again, but time time Terri was the one biting her opponent's lips swollen, Terri was the one grabbing and holding her opponent still, Terri was the one shoving her tongue into her opponent's mouth. It still tasted like blood. 

A flash of pain burst from her tongue and Terri broke off just in time to get slammed into the wall. One hand came up to her mouth by instinct. Geese had- had bit her! "You can dish it out, but-" she started, interrupted by Geese reaching forward with both arms. Suddenly Terri was flying.

"Hn!"

Terri landed face down on the way-too-big-for-one-person bed and scrambled to get all her limbs under her. She'd just managed to get up on her hands and knees and start looking for Geese when a hand landed on her head and forced it back to the comforter. "Stay down."

She wiggled her face to the side, just so she could breathe. Past Geese's legs she could barely make out Andy's face twisted in miserable fear. She couldn't see Billie from her position, but...it was probably better to hold still for a bit. Even if her ass was still stuck in the air.

There was a soft chuckle above her and the hand on her head moved back, stroking down her spine like she really was a dog. It followed every curve and dip on her bare back, sending shivers she couldn't quite hide all the way down to her toes. Geese's hand reached her shorts and pushed just slightly past the waistband - but despite Terri's sudden, stupid jolt of fear, Geese didn't slide her shorts down yet. She just rested her hot, heavy hand right on Terri's ass and the worn denim didn't stop one bit of sensation. 

It wasn't like assholes hadn't tried to grope Terri before, but breaking their arms usually made them reconsider the decision. As much fun as snapping both of Geese's arms would be, right now all Terri could do was bite her lip and try to hold still as Geese took her sweet time rubbing and squeezing before letting go - then bringing her hand down in a hard slap.

Terri did not yelp. She knew pain too well to yelp like a frightened dog. There might've been a little noise, smothered in the back of her throat, but that was all. 

Geese slapped her three more times and damn, she wasn't pulling her punches at all. By the end Terri's ass was sore and stinging, she could taste blood from her lip, and there were strange, desperate little sparks running up her spine when Geese went back to rubbing her hot flesh. 

Terri opened her eyes, unable to remember when she'd closed them, and saw Andy with her mouth in a flat line. She tried to give an encouraging, big-sister smile to show she wasn't out yet either, but then Geese's hand slipped lower, running right down Terri's slit and the smile was lost in a choked, embarrassed gasp. She squirmed and wiggled and all it did was shove her up against those questing fingers. Geese felt along the inside of her thighs, around the edges of her shorts, right down to her clit and back to her hole, where the fabric was slightly, horrifyingly, damp.

She buried her face in the comforter and clung to it with all she had, but it didn't stop the heat the pooled in her stomach and spread all the way to her toes. Terri's head was spinning, there was a deep, pleasant ache in her groin that pulsed red under the pain, and Geese was _still_ rubbing her through her shorts. Terri bit down hard on the noises in her throat and forced her trembling legs to stay still. She had to keep it together, had to be strong for Andy -

She was hauled upright by a hand on the back of her shirt and flung against the headboard, only saved from another painful collision by a massive pile of pillows. The comforter was torn away before she'd realised she'd dragged it with her. Terri was left sprawled out and panting with her shirt rucked up, shorts soaked, and cap falling over her eyes. Geese settled herself on top of Terri's legs with a cold, grim smile. 

Terri's cap got taken off. Geese held it out of reach while pinning Terri with her other hand and a considering look on her face. Then the cap was replaced. 

"You really do look better with it on." Geese somehow had the gall to sound disappointed. 

Terri didn't dignify that with a reply, just adjusted her cap so it wouldn't fall off again. A quick sideways glance showed Andy furious and Billie with her hand tucked into her overalls...in sharp contrast to the twisted look on her face. That was jealousy written there, plain for anyone to see.

There wasn't time to think about it. Geese grabbed Terri's hands and pulled them to her, placing one on her hip and the other straight on her breast. Combined with the significant look over at Andy and Billie, it was pretty obvious what Terri was expected to do.

She did her best. Terri rubbed circles on Geese's hip, getting below the high-slit dress to the toned muscle beneath. She kneaded at a breast, trying to imitate what Geese had done to her earlier, pinching a nipple into hardness and unable to figure out if she was being too rough or too gentle. No matter what she did, she felt like a teenage boy pawing at his girlfriend. His murderous psychopath girlfriend.

Geese's expression got flatter and flatter until she snorted in disgust. "Pathetic. I wasn't expecting a bubble-butt bimbo like you to be so...virginal."

An unwelcome flush spread across Terri's cheeks as she snapped back: "Shut up! You want something better? Fight me already!" 

Geese laughed, dark and ugly. "I already did. It brought you here... _under me_." She choke-slammed Terri into the mass of pillows, leaning on Terri's throat until stars flashed in Terri's eyes and the only thing she could make out was that awful face. She somehow ended up still clinging to Geese's dress for something to hold on to, even as Geese pressed her down without mercy. 

There was a wet smear on Terri's thigh where Geese grinded against her in the same rhythm as the harsh, pleased breaths that puffed over her ear. They both retreated slowly as the hand on her throat loosened its grip and Terri could drag oxygen into her aching lungs. She laid there for a bit, heart pounding, as Geese adjusted herself above.

Her shorts were jerked down to her knees. Terri snapped her legs closed on instinct, but not before Geese got her hand in. 

Geese's fingers moved up and down, bit by bit, a constant, firm pressure that made Terri's insides twist. They slid through her wet folds, from rubbing hard against her clit to pressing inside her. It was just the bare tips of Geese's fingers, but Terri clenched around them and wasn't sure if her body was trying to keep those fingers out or in.

"Spread your legs," Geese ordered. Terri squeezed them even tighter together, holding the hand in place, until a cool sideways glance from Geese forced them open, though not without some awkward kicking to get her shorts off. Geese was on her right so the only choice was to drop her left leg over the side of the bed, leaving her wide and open for Geese's hungry gaze. 

Billie and Andy too, she realised, and her face burned with the knowledge. She tried to raise her leg so her sister wouldn't have to see _everything_ , but the position was tense, uncomfortable, and impossible to manage when Geese kept up the steady, firm strokes on her pussy. Her legs fell open, giving Geese all the access she needed. All the feeling in Terri's body seemed to be concentrated right under those fingers that manipulated her so easily, pain mixed with pleasure mixed with driving heat. If this kept up, she'd come on the hand that killed her mother.

An incongruously cool hand wiped sweat-soaked bangs from Terri's face as Geese leaned over her, watching with a wide, wolfish smile. Her body barely brushed Terri's, each point of contact another tiny burst of sensation, and there was a distinct note of self-satisfaction in her voice when she said "Billie-"

"Wait-" Terri started, fear driving the warmth from her body. What had she done wrong? She hadn't fought back! There was no reason to hurt Andy! 

Geese's thumb pressed down hard on her clit, it's message clear. _You can't fight me now._ Geese continued, her smile wide and predatory: "Get me the bag from the top drawer."

"Ms. Geese..." What was the hesitation in Billie's voice? Terri couldn't bring herself to look over and see. Turning her head would mean seeing Andy, and Terri could no longer bring herself to meet her sister's eyes. 

" _Billie._ "

"Yes, ma'am." There was an annoyed "stay there" and the sound of footsteps, followed by creaking and rustling. Terri shifted just enough to see Billie handing a bag to Geese and caught a venomous glare from the girl in return. The bag didn't look like anything special, just an anonymous plastic bag filled with colorful objects - oh. Terri felt herself clench and could not for the life of her tell if it was fear or some awful, twisted anticipation. 

The hand on her pussy left while Geese's other hand smashed into Terri's chest with a quick strike that drove the breath her from body - but it had been from the elbow, not the shoulder, so it was probably just meant as a warning. Terri hadn't even planned to move; she didn't trust her limbs to work right. One of Geese's hands hauled Terri's right leg up into the air while the hand on her chest moved in slow, gentle circles before it slid up, brushing her neck and tangling in her hair. Geese's mouth was on her again, just as wild and rough as last time.

Terri reached up and dug her fingers into Geese's ridiculous collar, just for something to hold onto. She could feel every movement of the hard, muscular shoulders beneath her hands as Geese kissed her, pressing their bodies together, and something hard and plastic nudged at her entrance. Terri jerked, tensed, and then Geese shoved the toy in hard and fast. 

It hurt as it forced her open. She could feel every little bump and ridge pressing up inside her, and then there was a little click and it began to shake. It sent vibrations up and down Terri's body, from her head to her toes, and she let out the most embarrassing, helpless little squeak right into Geese's mouth. She felt Geese shift to grind hard against her crotch and pushed back, canting her hips up to meet her enemy.

Geese pulled away and Terri lolled back against the pillow, panting like a dog as the sensations rolled over her. She hated it. She hated how _good_ it felt, a pleasure she'd never known driving all the thoughts from her head. It was too much. The throbbing ache that had built and built inside her body finally burst and Terri shuddered, all her muscles tensing as she came hard for the first time. 

She didn't make a sound. She was a bit distantly proud of that.

It didn't stop. The toy kept vibrating inside her, the feeling somewhere between pain and pleasure, and Terri forced her eyes open to see Geese watching her closely. There was a strange expression on her enemy's face, something Terri couldn't quite place before Geese pressed them both down into the bed with a tiny, almost imperceptible noise. By the time she came back up the strange expression was gone, replaced with the familiar cruel smile. The hand on Terri's leg tightened hard enough to bruise.

The toy was pulled out of her, leaving Terri feeling half-relieved, half-empty, before it moved a bit lower. Terri felt it vibrate against her ass, slick with her own come, before Geese shoved it right back in. 

Terri flailed, uncoordinated, torn between yelling that it didn't go _there_ and the fact that it still, under the pain, sent those same exciting vibrations through her body. Her pussy clenched hard on nothing, still somehow ready and waiting and Terri had not known she was that kind of girl. 

Then Geese's fingers were there. The angle was awkward, not quite as deep - but each movement of those rough, callused fingers as they rubbed careless circles against Terri's inner walls reignited the hot, painful ache inside of her. Her hips shifted, grinding against that hand in short, jerky movements until her brain caught up with her body and did its level best to drag her into tense stillness. 

It didn't work. Geese's fingers found something inside Terri that sent sparks through her body and made her jerk and squirm helplessly. She knew, she knew she was being watched by those cold, murderer's eyes and even then all she could do was bite back her moans as Geese relentlessly rubbed that spot over and over again. 

She clenched hard and came again, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps - and Geese still didn't stop. The vibrations and Geese's fingers drove her over the edge again and again until it just plain hurt, nothing but hard pressure against oversensitive flesh, when Geese finally leaned back with a satisfied sigh.

All Terri wanted to do was lie there and try not to whimper for awhile, but while Geese had let her go and was idly looking at her messy hand, the toy was still wedged inside Terri and she wanted it out. Somehow she forced her uncooperative muscles to work just enough to roll over and drag it out with an embarrassing pop before falling over and off the bed. 

That hurt too, but at the moment Terri really couldn't bring herself to care. She let her head rest against the wall and didn't think of anything. 

Geese unfolded herself and stood up. Her hair and clothes were disheveled again, with a few locks having escaped their prison and fallen across her forehead and one halter strap was hanging around her elbow, but despite all that she still looked elegant and dangerous. Two steps and she was looming over Terri, a faint smile on her lips.

Terri refused to cower against the wall. She could still feel Geese's hands on her, inside her, but there was no way she was gonna back down here. She ignored the ache that consumed her entire lower body and by pure force of will shoved herself upright to meet that ice-cold gaze. 

The smile widened. "That was fun," Geese said, as she wiped her hand on Terri's chest. "I'll keep you." 

"You can't keep wolves. No matter how careful you are, no matter how much you tie them...they'll bite you in the end." Terri replied, keeping her voice steady. 

Geese leaned in, her lips a hair’s breadth from Terri's as she purred, "Good. I look forward to it." With one last squeeze to Terri's breasts she turned away, the businesswoman's mask back on like it had never left. 

Terri slumped down again. She watched while Geese's attendants flocked around her like a bunch of birds, pulling the dress back in shape and redoing her makeup. Goons rushed in to report that Jun still hadn't been caught, much to Terri's relief. At least someone had gotten away okay. She couldn't see Andy through the crowd and wasn't sure how much she wanted to. Her sister had just watched her spreading her legs and moaning for their mother's murderer. How could she ever look Andy in the eye again?

"Toss her in one of the spare rooms or something, I don't care. The strong one stays here," she heard Geese snap, then the mess of goons parted just long enough for Terri to see Billie hauling Andy to her feet. Their eyes met.

Terri flinched first. There wasn't anger, or judgment, or anything she'd expected in Andy's cool gaze - just the blank stillness of looking at a stranger. After everything, Geese had found one last thing to take from her: her sister.

She hurt too much all over to notice the tears until one dripped off her nose. She scraped them away without a second thought, cursing her weakness. If she'd been stronger...if she'd beaten Billie down until the girl couldn't get up the first time...if she'd been faster...if she'd come to the tower alone instead of involving the others...

At least she'd still have Andy.

"Come on already, damn it-" The sound of Billie's voice made Terri look up, just to see her dragging Andy away by the arm. Andy threw a look back over her shoulder with a weird twist to her bound arms, then they were gone. Geese had already left, the last few hangers-on and yes-men scampering through the door behind her. It was just Terri, one of the attendants, and some goons left.

The attendant stood by like she was waiting for Terri to do something, but Terri wasn't in the mood to play along. She curled up on the floor and mentally dared the goons to do something about it. 

They didn't, and Terri was left sore and angry on her own. She reached out and grabbed her shorts, but couldn't work up the energy to do anything with them.

Now what? She couldn't fight Geese as long as Andy was a prisoner. Even if Andy didn't want to be her sister anymore, Terri couldn't give up that easily. As long as Andy was-

Terri held herself very still. 

At the end, Andy had twisted her arms. It hadn't seemed important at the time, but now she could see it clearly. Her sister's bonds were loose. Andy was almost free.

Terri didn't grin. She bared her fangs and got ready for the second round.

**Author's Note:**

> The only feminine form of Geese I could come up with was "Swans" and that's somehow even dumber than the original. 
> 
> Anyway Geese and Terri are built like brick shithouses and Billie and Andy are members of the titty-bitty titty club, this is canon.
> 
> Betaed by Piinutbutter.


End file.
